The Lonely Nation
by Super-taya
Summary: Canada reflects on his life while he makes a Canadian staple- a Snowman. No pairings,Oneshot.


A Lonely Snowman

Ah~ Welcome to my first Hetalia Fanfiction! I decided to start with my home Country, and maybe work my way up to others, If I continue to write for Hetalia. X3 Story notes on the end explain things marked with an asterisk (*) Oh yeah, there's a bit of Canadian history in here, so you might learn something.

Anyway, before we get on with the show, I've got this to take care of...

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Hetalia. If I did, Canada would make a 'Where's Waldo/Wally' style appearance in every episode. X3

On with the show~!

The cold winter air welcomed me into my own backyard. It has been late the last few years, but it always comes for the 24th – Christmas. I've always enjoyed Christmas, although I usually don't get many presents. Getting a present is like someone noticing me – rare to never. My name is Canada, and I'm a Nation.

Since I was born, It's been a rough and tumble lifestyle. France found me, and raised me for a while. Back then I was tiny, so I thought people didn't notice me because of that. Despite being a bit perverted, France was a nice person.

Today I'm wearing my large winter parka. The fur coat is warm, and it helps me keep my body heat up. Winter mitts are impossible to live without around my backyard, so I have a drawer full of them. I wonder if America has any mittens like mine?

Brittan liked the animals that lived in my backyard, and thought they had soft fur. When he asked for some of it, he came back later with a fur hat, asking for even more. France naturally got jealous, and they fought over it. When the War was over, England banned France from visiting me ever again.

I take a step off my front porch, and smile as the air around my mouth fogs up. I take a deep breath, and puff out as much warm air as I could. The large resulting steam puff floats lazily away in the wind before dispersing. As I walk into my front yard, I notice a new layer of snow has fallen overnight.

England was nice too, and he helped me grow up big. However, his attention was always on my older brother America. No matter what happened, America always came first. Sometimes, If I was lucky, I might get whatever my brother left behind. In fact, even to this day, he only gives me his scraps.

I quickly run around back of my house, and laugh as I skid to a stop in the middle of no particular place. I squat down, and feel the snow through my mittens. I grab a large handful, and squeeze it together tightly. When I stop, the snow holds its shape. "The snow's really packy (*) today!" I smile, and begin gathering it into one spot.

I have learned to live with Kumakochi, although even he can't remember my name. It does make me happy that he can see me at least. Every day, I wonder if I'll get to interact with anyone other than Kuma, or if he'll remember my name.

I begin to roll up the snow, compacting it into a large ball. When it was large enough, I began pushing it with my hands. Standing with my back bent at first, but quickly able to stand up, I rolled a large snowball, and placed it in the most opportune spot.

I like to go out on long walks in my backyard(*). The snow it like a blanket of quietness, so all I hear are my own footsteps. It reminds me of how alone I feel at times. I don't have friends like England, and nobody visits me for culture like Japan or Italy. I'm just a polite nation with no real quirks to set me apart.

I repeat the process twice, although neither Snowball was as large as the first one. With careful planning, I stack the medium sized snowball on top of the largest, and the smallest on the very top. Taking some stones I found while rolling the snowball, I give him a smiling face.

Nations have this weird thing about pride. When America does talk to me, he sometimes mentions that he only really talks to his boss and other Nations. Since it is a 30(*) minute drive to where I work, I usually don't see him unless it is for work. I once tried talking to regular people, but they all seem to look up to me like I was higher than them. I think Japan would use the term "Sama" (*) to describe this relationship.

"There we go!" I beam as I wrap a scarf I have brought along with me around my snowman. I had quickly run inside, and grabbed him a broomstick, hat and scarf. I smile as his goofy grin and spacey eyes stare off into space. "You must be lonely, aren't you?" I ask my snowman. He stares at me, and I stare back at him.

"I promise to come out here every day, and make you a new best friend." I promise to the Snowman. He looks blankly at me, as if to say '_that would be nice, thank you_.'"No matter what, even if some of them melt or go away, they'll still be in your memory." I wave goodbye to my Snowman friend, and head back inside for some hot chocolate.

_Because even if they forget about you... Even if you're mistaken for someone else, the love is still there, wether you like it or not._

~Author's Notes~

"**Packy snow"** I'm not sure if this is an exclusively Canadian term, but when there is snow on the ground, and the temperature is close to 0 degrees Celsius (freezing point), it is very easy to make snowmen. Any colder, the snow just falls apart, any warmer, it just melts while you work. It should be noted that since the temp. tends to drop quickly, it's not uncommon to have snowmen form a layer of ice overtop of them.

"**Sama"** I'm sure most people know what this means, I'm just going over it because I can. It's a Japanese honorific that you use to describe one who is higher than you.

"**Backyard"** Why did I use this word so much? Canadians often use 'Backyard' to refer to our Nation. "Our backyard" is like saying "Our land". It's a strange quirk, but it's cool like that. /shot

"30 minute drive" This is completely serious. Since everything in Canada is so spread out, it's actually commonplace to travel for more than 30 minutes to get to work._ And that's a one way trip._ I know some people in Toronto (Capital of Ontario) take a one hour flight to Ottawa (Capital of Canada) for their morning commute. I mean, WHAT THE HECK, PEOPLE? (It's a 3 hour drive from Toronto to Ontario)

Anything else you don't understand, just tell me and I'll add it~!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
